Agent 144
by disneychic13
Summary: "No one knows why I left or why I'm back. All they know, is that I'm the best in the business." Amy Rose left when she was 12. While she was gone, she was working for the CIA. Now she's back to work for G.U.N. But when Shadow and Sonic fall in love with her, all goes wrong. Will she be able to keep up with missions and keep them from killing each other? Shadamy. Rated M for...IDK.
1. Prologue

It was a sunny Saturday afternoon when Sonic the Hedgehog was running through the park to his apartment. When he got there, Shadow, Tails, Knuckles, Cosmo, Rouge, Cream, Silver, and Blaze were sitting in his living room.

"Hey guys." Sonic greeted.

"Sonic, why are we here?" Blaze asked.

"Because of this." Sonic pressed a button on a screen and a video voicemail appeared.

_"Hello, Sonic," _said the G.U.N. Commander. _"I would like you and your friends to come in to the office tomorrow morning. I have something to discuss with all of you, regarding your old friend, Amy Rose."_

The video ended and Sonic looked back at the group. Rouge looked at him and then at a bracelet on her wrist. It was a silver and black charm bracelet that Amy had given her before she left six years ago when they were twelve.

_"Rouge, I want to give you this," 12-year-old Amy Rose said, holding a charm bracelet. "I'm going to be gone for a while and you can have this to remember me by. I'll come back though, so don't worry."_

_ "When will you come back though?" 12-year-old Rouge asked._

_ "I'm not sure," Amy answered. "But when I come back, you'll know."_

"So we're all heading down to G.U.N. HQ tomorrow?" Knuckles asked.

Sonic nodded and sat down. "I wonder what the commander wants to talk to us about. We haven't seen her in six years so we'll offer little help in giving information."

"Well, I guess we'll all see each other tomorrow." Tails said.

Everyone left Sonic's apartment to prepare themselves for the next day.

The following morning, Sonic and the gang walked through the halls of G.U.N. HQ to talk to the commander. They walked into a room with a lot of monitors behind the commander's desk. The commander turned around and greeted them.

"I'm glad you all are here," the commander said. "Now I would like to show you this footage from Scourge the Hedgehog's hide out, a week ago. This agent recently stopped working for the CIA, I was considering on hiring her for G.U.N., and I wanted your opinions."

Everyone looked at a monitor showing camera footage. Scourge the Hedgehog was talking to someone in a body armor suit.

_"Agent 144 from the CIA," Scourge greeted. "What a surprise, but I don't believe it's my birthday."_

_ "Cut the bullshit, Scourge," the figure said. "You know why I'm here. Give me back the Chaos Emerald you stole from me!"_

_ "Maybe," Scourge said, wrapping an arm around the figure's waist. "Come into the bedroom with me for a couple minutes and I'll consider it." _

"_You sick, perverted, scum-sucking, son of a bitch." The figure punched him in the jaw, kneed him in the crotch, and kicked him into a wall. Scourge fell to the floor in pain._

"She's a feisty one." Knuckles admitted. Rouge nodded in agreement.

_The figure handcuffed Scourge to a pole that was in the room. She walked to another room that had a small safe with a computer lock. She hacked the computer code. The safe opened revealing a glowing red Chaos Emerald._

_ "Chaos Emerald retrieved." the figure said into a mic in her helmet._

_ "Condition?" a voice asked._

_ "Prime," she replied, placing the emerald in a case on her hip. "Containing for future use."_

"She's smart." Tails said. Cream and Cosmo agreed.

_ "What do I do with him?" she asked, kicking Scourge in the side._

_ "What's his background?"_

_ "Thief, obviously. Known rapist and has stolen millions of dollars across the country." she answered._

_ "Take him out."_

_ The figure used levitation to bring a pistol into her hand. "Gladly."_

"She seems to have telekinesis as well." Silver said.

Blaze nodded. "I sense fire in her. I believe she may also have elemental powers."

_The figure raised a Baby Nambu pistol up to Scourge's head and pulled the trigger. Scourge slouched down, dead. Scourge had a bullet hole through his head that was dripping blood. She sped to a cherry red Harley Davidson motorcycle at supersonic speed. She jumped on the motorcycle and sped away._

"She's fast." Sonic said.

"She has good taste in guns and motorcycles." Shadow admitted.

_ "Scourge has been taken care of."_

_ "Excellent, come back to HQ."_

The figure stopped in front of a large white building and got off her motorcycle. She walked up to a purple female hedgehog.

_ "Mission successful. Excellent job, agent 144."_

_ "I try." the figure said, taking off her helmet._

The monitor faded to black. The commander turned and looked at the group.

"So, what do you think?" he asked.

"She's good. She would be a good choice for G.U.N.," Sonic said. "But, I thought you called us down here to talk about Amy."

The others nodded and looked at the commander. He sighed before responding.

"I have been. Agent 144's true identity is Amy Rose the Hedgehog."


	2. Rejoining the Team

The group gasped and looked at the commander.

"Agent 144 is Amy?" Cream asked. "The Amy Rose we knew never acted like that."

Everyone nodded in agreement. The commander looked up at them.

"She's been through tough times I understand. After she left here six years ago, the CIA hired her as a field agent. It's usually not allowed to hire minors, but she was the best agent they had. I asked you about this so you wouldn't be shocked if she went on a mission with one of you."

A tall light blue female hedgehog came in and whispered some to the commander.

"She's ready to be interviewed?" the commander asked. The hedgehog nodded and left. The commander rose from his desk and motioned for the group to follow him. Sonic and the gang rose and followed the commander.

"We are about to interview Amy," the commander said, walking them to a room with a large monitor with speakers. "To try and see why she left and why she came back. You are free to watch the interview here since we are not sure that she wants to see you."

The commander left the room and the monitor turned on. It turned on showing Amy sitting at a table. The guys' eyes nearly fell out of their heads. Amy looked hot! She was wearing a black strapless dress that clung to her body. The dress ended mid-thigh to show off her nicely toned legs. Her shoes were black peep-toe wedges. The outfit showed off every inch of her curves. There was a simple black headband holding back her hip length hair and black sunglasses sitting on the table in front of her. The commander walked into the room Amy was in and sat down.

_"Hello Amy,"_ he greeted her. _"I bet you're wondering why you are here."_

_"You want to recruit me for G.U.N.,"_ Amy replied. _"You know that I'm one of the best in the business and now that I stopped working for the CIA, you don't want to miss your chance."_

_"Exactly, but I want to understand one thing,"_ the commander asked. _"Why did you leave?"_

_"I had a problem with one of my friends. I wanted to leave. I needed to leave."_ she answered.

Back in the monitor room, everyone looked around at each other, wondering which one of them she could be talking about.

_"Which friend?"_

_ "I know they're here, Commander," _Amy said, looking at the floor. _"This interview is most likely being recorded and they're probably watching the camera footage right now. I refuse to say who it was."_

_ "Can I at least know the species?" _the commander asked.

_"There was a certain hedgehog that pissed me off. So I left." _she replied.

Back in the viewing room, Silver, Sonic, and Shadow looked at each other nervously.

_"If I may ask this," _the commander started. _"Why did you come back?"_

_ "I heard that a person I had strong feelings for came back here. So I decided to return." _she answered.

_"So, you came back because of a love interest?" _he asked.

_"A potential love interest, no more no less." _she answered.

_"May I ask who?"_

_ "He's also a hedgehog," _Amy replied. _"I refuse to say more on the subject."_

Silver, Sonic, and Shadow laughed nervously.

_"Well, I have seen your track record and I would like to recruit you for G.U.N. What's your answer?"_

A phone started ringing in the room. It was Amy's cell phone. She picked it up to answer it.

_"Amy Rose…Sorry, I'm already working for a different agency." _she hung up the phone and looked back at the commander. _"Does that answer your question?"_

_ "That it does. We just have to fill out a file about you," _the commander said. _"Your full name?"_

_ "Amy Valencia Rose."_ Amy replied.

_"Spell your middle name."_

_ "V-A-L-E-N-C-I-A."_

_ "Okay, that's all I need," _he said. _"Just leave a phone number we can reach you at and your address."_

Amy wrote it down and handed it to him. He handed Amy a bag.

_"Here's your mission suit. Where will you be for the next twenty-four hours?"_

_ "Either at home or at work." _Amy answered.

_"Where do you work at?"_ the commander asked.

_"Stellar Luna."_

_ "We'll see you in the morning, Agent 144."_

Amy nodded and left the room. When she did this, the monitor in the room went off. Sonic and Shadow ran out of the room to see Amy as she left. The others just shook their heads and walked out. When they got in the hallway, they saw Amy walking toward them. Sonic and Shadow fell back against the wall with nothing but Michael Jackson's _The Way You Make Me Feel _going through their heads.

_**Hee-Hee!**_

_**Ooh!**_

_**Go On Girl!**_

_**Aaow!**_

_**Hey Pretty Baby With The**_

_**High Heels On**_

_**You Give Me Fever**_

_**Like I've Never, Ever Known**_

_**You're Just A Product Of**_

_**Loveliness**_

_**I Like The Groove Of**_

_**Your Walk,**_

_**Your Talk, Your Dress**_

_**I Feel Your Fever**_

_**From Miles Around**_

_**I'll Pick You Up In My Car**_

_**And We'll Paint The Town**_

_**Just Kiss Me Baby**_

_**And Tell Me Twice**_

_**That You're The One For Me**_

_**The Way You Make Me Feel**_

_**(The Way You Make Me Feel)**_

_**You Really Turn Me On**_

_**(You Really Turn Me On)**_

_**You Knock Me Off Of My Feet**_

_**(You Knock Me Off Of**_

_**My Feet)**_

_**My Lonely Days Are Gone**_

_**(My Lonely Days Are Gone)**_

Sonic got a tight feeling in his pants when he looked at how Amy was walking. Shadow got the same feeling. They slid their backs down to sit on the floor. Shadow was glad that he decided to keep this job.

_**I Like The Feelin' You're**_

_**Givin' Me**_

_**Just Hold Me Baby And I'm**_

_**In Ecstasy**_

_**Oh I'll Be Workin' From Nine**_

_**To Five**_

_**To Buy You Things To Keep**_

_**You By My Side**_

_**I Never Felt So In Love Before**_

_**Just Promise Baby, You'll**_

_**Love Me Forevermore**_

_**I Swear I'm Keepin' You**_

_**Satisfied**_

_**'Cause You're The One For Me**_

_**The Way You Make Me Feel**_

_**(The Way You Make Me Feel)**_

_**You Really Turn Me On**_

_**(You Really Turn Me On)**_

_**You Knock Me Off Of My Feet**_

_**Now Baby-Hee!**_

_**(You Knock Me Off Of**_

_**My Feet)**_

_**My Lonely Days Are Gone-**_

_**A-Acha-Acha**_

_**(My Lonely Days Are Gone)**_

_**Acha-Ooh!**_

_**Go On Girl!**_

_**Go On! Hee! Hee! Aaow!**_

_**Go On Girl!**_

Amy stopped walking in front of Shadow and Sonic. She turned to Shadow and tilted her sunglasses down. She kneeled down next to him and slid a card into the front pocket of his jacket. Then Amy got up and continued walking.

_**I Never Felt So In Love Before**_

_**Promise Baby, You'll Love Me**_

_**Forevermore**_

_**I Swear I'm Keepin' You**_

_**Satisfied**_

_**'Cause You're The One For**_

_**Me . . .**_

_**The Way You Make Me Feel**_

_**(The Way You Make Me Feel)**_

_**You Really Turn Me On**_

_**(You Really Turn Me On)**_

_**You Knock Me Off Of My Feet**_

_**Now Baby-Hee!**_

_**(You Knock Me Off Of**_

_**My Feet)**_

_**My Lonely Days Are Gone**_

_**(My Lonely Days Are Gone)**_

_**The Way You Make Me Feel**_

_**(The Way You Make Me Feel)**_

_**You Really Turn Me On**_

_**(You Really Turn Me On)**_

_**You Knock Me Off Of My Feet**_

_**Now Baby-Hee!**_

_**(You Knock Me Off Of**_

_**My Feet)**_

_**My Lonely Days Are Gone**_

_**(My Lonely Days Are Gone)**_

_**Ain't Nobody's Business,**_

_**Ain't Nobody's Business**_

_**(The Way You Make Me Feel)**_

_**Ain't Nobody's Business,**_

_**Ain't Nobody's Business But**_

_**Mine And My Baby**_

_**(You Really Turn Me On)**_

_**Hee Hee!**_

_**(You Knock Me Off Of**_

_**My Feet)**_

_**Hee Hee! Ooh!**_

_**(My Lonely Days Are Gone)**_

_**Give It To Me-Give Me**_

_**Some Time**_

_**(The Way You Make Me Feel)**_

_**Come On Be My Girl-I Wanna**_

_**Be With Mine**_

_**(You Really Turn Me On)**_

_**Ain't Nobody's Business-**_

_**(You Knock Me Off Of**_

_**My Feet)**_

_**Ain't Nobody's Business But**_

_**Mine And My Baby's**_

_**Go On Girl! Aaow!**_

_**(My Lonely Days Are Gone)**_

_**Hee Hee! Aaow!**_

_**Chika-Chika**_

_**Chika-Chika-Chika**_

_**Go On Girl!-Hee Hee!**_

_**(The Way You Make Me Feel)**_

_**Hee Hee Hee!**_

_**(You Really Turn Me On)**_

_**(You Knock Me Off My Feet)**_

_**(My Lonely Days Are Gone)**_

_**(The Way You Make Me Feel)**_

_**(You Really Turn Me On)**_

_**(You Knock Me Off My Feet)**_

_**(My Lonely Days Are Gone)**_

Amy walked out the door with her friends watching her. Amy walked over to a red convertible, started it, and sped off. Rouge turned to Sonic and Shadow and stared at them.

"Do the two of you have anything to say?" she asked.

"Damn."

The others laughed and shook their heads.

"What did the card say?" Silver asked.

Shadow pulled the card out of his pocket and looked at it. It was a black card with white inlaying. In white handwriting, it said:

If you guys want to talk to me, come to Stellar Luna at 8:00. 3 Amy

"It looks like we're going to Stellar Luna later." Blaze said.

Silver nodded and they left G.U.N. HQ until they had to meet Amy.

Later that evening, the gang arrived at Stellar Luna. Stellar Luna was an outer space themed club. They looked around until they saw Amy behind the bar with a group of drunken guys staring lovingly at her. She was blatantly ignoring them, like they weren't even there. She noticed the Sonic and the gang and waved them over. They all walked over to the bar.

"Hey guys, just let me get someone to cover the bar," Amy said, taking off her apron. "Wave!"

Just then, a purple swallow with blue eyes came toward Amy. "What's up, Amy?"

"Can you cover the bar for me? I gotta talk to my friends real quick."

"Gotcha."

Amy threw Wave the apron and motioned for the gang to follow her. Shadow and Sonic followed her like lovesick puppies. The others laughed and followed them. Amy took them to a room with dark blue walls and black couches. Everyone found a place to sit and looked at Amy.

"It's so good to see you guys again." Amy said with a smile.

"We're glad to see you too, Amy," Rouge replied. She glanced over to Shadow and Sonic. "Some of us more than others."

Shadow and Sonic blushed nervously.

"We saw your interview at G.U.N. and we would like to welcome you back to the team." Knuckles said.

"Good to be back, Knuckles." Amy replied.

Amy glanced to the clock. "Guys, my shift is about to end in five minutes. I need to clock out before I leave. I'll see you guys at HQ tomorrow."

Everyone said goodbye to Amy and went their separate ways. Amy started walking home but she saw it was really dark outside. Even though she's a good fighter, she doesn't like walking home by herself at night. She turned around and saw that Shadow didn't leave yet.

"Shadow!"

"What's wrong, Rose?" Shadow asked.

"I just don't like walking by myself at night," she replied. "Can you walk me home?"

Shadow smiled to himself. "Sure Rose."

After a few minutes, Shadow and Amy reached Amy's front door.

"Thanks for walking me home, Shadow." Amy said. "Do you want to come in for a little while?"

_This is my chance. _Shadow thought. "Uh, sure."

Amy opened the door and Shadow followed her and closed the door behind him. Amy put her keys on the hook and took off her shoes.

"Make yourself at home," Amy said. Shadow sat down on her couch. "Do you want anything to drink?"

"No, I'm fine," Amy sat down next to him. "So, if I may ask who is the love interest you were talking about at HQ?"

"Well, I think you already know." Amy said with a smile.

"I'm not exactly sure." Shadow replied.

"Well, let me explain it clearly." Amy said. She leaned forward and kissed him.

Shadow was surprised at first but soon relaxed into the kiss. They broke apart and looked at each other. Amy kissed him again, feeling Shadow's tongue slip into her mouth; she wrapped her arms around his neck while straddling his waist. Shadow ran his hands up her dress to find the zipper. He started to zip the back of her dress down. She broke apart from the kiss and looked at Shadow.

"What's wrong?" Shadow asked with a frown.

Amy kissed him on the cheek. "Hey, it's not that I don't want to, I do, but I'm tired from flying back into town," She started to rub her hands up and down his chest. "Maybe after our first mission together, huh?"

Shadow smiled at her. "Okay."

Amy got off of Shadow and he got off the couch. He walked to the door and turned to kiss her one last time then he ran out the door to the apartment he shared with Knuckles and Silver, ready to tell them the whole story.

* * *

A/N: Hi guys, this is disneychic13 here. I'm writing the next chapter of "Agent 144" as you read this. But I need your help to finish the story. Now I will ask you, the readers, a very important question. In this story who should Amy be with? In order to tell me, you have to go on my profile and click on the poll and the top and cast your vote. Thanks! R&R! -disneychic13


	3. Missons & Mistakes?

Shadow reached the apartment, excited to tell the guys his story. "Silver! Knuckles! Get your asses over here! I got something to tell you!"

Silver and Knuckles walked out of the living room. "What the hell is it?" Knuckles asked.

"I just kissed Amy." Shadow admitted.

"What? You just did what?" Silver asked.

Shadow sat down on the couch with a smile. "I kissed Amy."

Shadow had Silver and Knuckles' attention. "Tell us everything."

"Well, I walked her home and she invited me inside. I asked her about the love interest she mentioned. She said that I already knew. I said 'No, I don't.' So she said, 'Let me explain it clearly' and she kissed me," Shadow replied. Knuckles and Silver nodded in appreciation. "I tried to unzip her dress but she stopped me," Silver and Knuckles groaned. "But she told me we could finish what we started after our first mission together." Knuckles and Silver smiled and gave him a high five.

"Good job, man." Knuckles said.

"So when's your first mission together?" Silver asked.

"I hope soon," Shadow replied. "She is something else. Who knew little Amy Rose would grow up and look like that? Damn."

Silver laughed. "Only thing is, Sonic likes her too."

"Well, we'll see if Rouge knows what to do about it." Knuckles replied.

The next morning, Shadow woke up to his wrist communicator beeping. Shadow groaned, turned over in his bed, and turned on his communicator.

"Yes, Commander?" Shadow answered.

"Shadow, we need you to come in to HQ today. We have mission that we need you and Amy to go on."

Shadow's communicator shut off and he shot out of bed. He showered and put on his mission suit. Shadow's mission suit was black sunglasses, a black t-shirt, black jeans, and black high tops. When he brushed his teeth, he walked into the living room where Silver and Knuckles were watching TV.

"You going on a mission?" Silver asked.

"Yep." Shadow answered, grabbing a bottle of water.

"With who?" Knuckles asked.

"Amy."

Silver smiled and Knuckles nudged Shadow with his elbow.

"Well, you two have fun." Knuckles said, suggestively.

"Shut up." Shadow said, walking out the door.

Shadow ran to G.U.N. HQ to meet up with Amy and the commander. When he walked into the briefing room, Amy was sitting there in her mission suit, waiting for the commander. Amy's mission suit was black sunglasses like Shadow's, black skinny jeans, a tight black leather blouse, and black leather boots. Shadow walked over to the table and sat across from Amy. She looked over to him.

"Our first mission together, huh? Are you sure you didn't plan this?" Amy asked.

Shadow laughed and shook his head. The commander walked in and greeted them.

"Alright," A picture of a purple chameleon was on a monitor. "This is Espio the Chameleon. He runs the Chaotix Detective Agency. We suspect that his group may be printing counterfeit currency. We want you to bring him and his group in for questioning."

"Who's in the group?" Amy asked.

The commander flipped through pictures. "Charmy the Bee, Vector the Crocodile, and Mighty the Armadillo."

"Do you want us to take them in by force or go undercover?" Shadow asked.

The commander laughed. "That's up to the two of you."

"Do we get to use any new tech?" Amy asked.

The commander nodded. "The program was downloaded into your glasses this morning. I'll leave it a surprise. All you have to is tap the sides of the glasses to activate the program. Good luck, agents."

The commander walked out of the briefing room. Amy and Shadow walked to G.U.N.'s vehicle hangar, jumped into a black convertible and sped off to their destination. They stopped in front of the Chaotix Detective Agency. Amy tapped the side of her glasses to see a group of maps and readouts.

"Shadow, the glasses show learned intel."

Shadow tapped the sides of his shades and got out of the car. Amy followed him into the building. A green crocodile walked up to them and greeted them.

"Hello, do the two of you need any help?" he asked.

Shadow focused on his glasses before answering.

**Name: Vector the Crocodile**

** Age: 20**

** Occupation: Detective/DJ**

** Position: Espio's right-hand man**

** Passion: Music**

Shadow thought out his answer and replied. "Yeah, I'm throwing a party for a friend and I need a good DJ. I've heard a few of your tracks and you're good. I was wondering if you would perform at the party."

"Sure! When's the party?" Vector asked.

"We haven't worked out a date yet." Amy answered, seeing the intel and following the story. Amy surprised Shadow by answering. Her answer was true, none the less, but so was the story. Shadow was planning on throwing a party for Amy and he did need a DJ.

Vector handed Shadow a business card. "Well, when you work out a date. Let me know."

Vector turned around and started to leave the room. Amy blew a dart at him and he fell to the floor, unconscious. Shadow handcuffed him and Chaos Controlled him to HQ. Amy set up a gas bomb in a vent in the lobby. Shadow walked over and looked over her shoulder.

"What are you doing?" he asked.

"Setting up a knockout bomb in this vent," she replied. "After it goes off, the gas will travel through the vents and knockout everyone in the building. So after I set this up, we have to get out of here."

Shadow nodded. Amy connected two more wires and the bomb started flashing a red light and beeping. Amy grabbed Shadow's wrist and ran out the front door.

"3…2…1…0" Amy counted down. She waited a while and walked in. A bee and an armadillo were passed out on the floor in a room. Amy looked through her glasses.

**Name: Mighty the Armadillo**

** Age: 21**

** Occupation: Detective/Barkeep**

** Position: Brawn of the Agency**

** Passion: Unknown**

Amy handcuffed Mighty and looked back into her glasses.

**Name: Charmy the Bee**

** Age: 14**

** Occupation: Detective/Technical Engineer in Training**

** Position: Technical Operator**

** Passion: Reading**

Amy handcuffed Charmy. She looked at his face, it was wet with tears. His clothing was slightly disheveled. She looked back at Mighty. His pants were unbuttoned and unzipped. Amy was appalled. She looked back through her glasses and changed some of the information on Mighty.

**Name: Mighty the Armadillo**

** Passion: Child Molestation**

Amy Chaos Controlled them to HQ. She walked around, looking for Espio. Amy walked throughout the entire building, but she couldn't find him.

"Where is that no good ex-boyfriend of mine?" Amy asked aloud.

"Behind you."

Amy turned around to see Espio the Chameleon standing there with a smile on his face. Amy turned and walked away from Espio without a word. Espio's smile faded and he ran up to her.

"Still holding a grudge after 4 years, I see." Espio said, quietly.

Amy remained silent and continued walking. Espio grabbed her wrist and turned her around to face him.

"Espio…" Amy started.

"Shh," Espio interrupted. "You talk too much."

Espio leaned toward Amy, about to kiss her. Right before their lips touched, Amy blew a breath, tinted with a pale blue color, into Espio's face. Espio inhaled and passed out at Amy's feet. She handcuffed him and sent him to HQ as well.

"Good thing I learned that power." Amy said to herself.

Amy ran back out to Shadow and hopped into the convertible. Shadow drove toward HQ and parked in front. Amy and Shadow got out of the convertible and walked to the briefing room. The commander met them there and let them to the interrogation hall. There were three interrogation rooms in the hall. The commander looked at Shadow and Amy.

"Who do you want to interrogate?" he asked.

"I want to interrogate Charmy and Mighty." Amy said immediately.

"I'll interrogate Espio." Shadow answered.

"I guess I'll be interrogating Vector." The commander said.

Amy walked into an interrogation room and saw Charmy sitting at the other end of the table. He looked up at her while she sat down. Amy looked up at him with kind eyes and he relaxed.

"Now, Charmy," Amy started. "Before I say anything, I just want to let you know you're not in trouble. I think you were just caught in a bad situation."

"I was," Charmy replied. "My little sister and I are orphans. I needed money to support her, so I joined the agency. I never knew they printed fake money. But after I saw they wouldn't let me quit."

Amy nodded. "Now I want to talk to you about Mighty."

Charmy froze up. "Mighty…is…like a brother to me."

"A brother isn't supposed to molest you, Charmy."

Charmy started to cry. "I know. But…"

"It's gonna be okay, Charmy. But I want to know, has he ever succeeded in molesting you?"

"No, he's only attempted to. He's the one who printed the money. He kept saying that if I let him do what he wanted, he would give me the money I needed. I did need the money, but I didn't want to do anything with him, so I refused."

"You did a good thing," Amy said. "Do you know who Sonic the Hedgehog is?"

Charmy nodded.

"Well, I think that he and the rest of my friends would really like you and your sister."

"Really?" Charmy asked.

"Yep," Amy replied. "You're a good kid Charmy. You'll get far in life without doing the wrong thing. Let me talk to Sonic and I'm sure he'll be happy to let you and your sister into our group."

"Thanks…"

"Amy. Call me Amy." Amy replied.

"Thanks Amy."

Amy left the interrogation room and saw the commander and Shadow standing there.

"We don't need to do any further interrogation. Charmy told me everything." Amy told them.

"What did he say?" Shadow asked.

"He said that Mighty was the only one printing the counterfeit currency."

"For what purpose?" The commander asked.

"So Charmy would allow him to molest him. Charmy and his sister are orphans in need of money. Mighty is a child molester who would pay him for it."

"That's sick." Shadow replied.

Amy nodded. "Commander, I would like for Charmy and his sister to join the team."

"What's their expertise?" The commander questioned.

"Charmy seems to be good at technical operations like Tails. His sister could probably be good for stealth missions." Amy replied.

"I'll look into it." The commander concluded.

"Thank you, Commander." Amy said.

The commander left. Amy turned to Shadow and smiled.

"Let me go get Charmy and tell him the good news," Amy told him. "Then we can get out of here."

Shadow smiled. "Nice."

Amy went back into the interrogation room and saw Charmy. He looked up at her with a smile.

"Hey Charmy, I am happy to tell you that you're free to go. You and your sister might join G.U.N. as agents." Amy told him.

"Thank you Amy. My sister and I really appreciate this." he said.

"No prob."

Amy left HQ with Shadow. They were in front of the park when Amy started to speak.

"Damn it, I forgot that I have to work until eight tonight," Amy remembered. "After my shift?"

"Sure. I can wait." Shadow said with a smile.

They walked to Stellar Luna to see the rest of the gang there at the bar talking to Waves.

"Hey guys, how was the mission?" Silver asked.

"Successful." was the only word Amy said.

-x-x-x-

"Ugh, my head," Shadow whispered, rising to a sitting position in the bed. "Where am I?"

He saw that he was in a light blue room with black carpeting and silver furniture. He saw his iPhone on the nightstand next to him with a crack on it.

_Where did this come from?_ he thought, picking it up. He decided to text Silver to see what happened.

**Dude why is there a crack on my phone?**

Silver responded quickly.

_Last night while you were drinking you threw your phone._

** Now why would I do that?**

_You put it in airplane mode and threw it._

Shadow was confused. He didn't remember any of that. Silver sent another text.

_You kept yelling "Transform, damn you!"_

** Well thanks for helping me remember**

_No prob. Now how did it go with Amy?_

** What do you mean?**

_You left the bar with her. What happened?_

** I honestly have no idea**

_Dude if you slept with her and you don't remember it, she'll slap you and when you get home I'll slap you._

With that, Shadow put his phone down and heard someone walking toward the room. Amy walked into the room Shadow was in, wearing shorts and a t-shirt.

"Oh good, you're awake."


	4. Explanations, Eating, & Kiddnappings?

"What happened last night, Rose?" Shadow asked.

"You got pretty drunk last night." Amy explained. "I figured it wasn't a good idea for you to ride your motorcycle home and I didn't know where you lived so I brought you here. I put your motorcycle in the garage. In the car, you kept trying to kiss me and when you got here, you kept trying to have sex with me. I had to hit your pressure points in order for you to go to sleep, even though I hated myself for doing it. But if we ever had sex, I would want you to remember it."

"Me too," Shadow replied. For the first time that morning, Shadow looked at his clothes. He didn't remember wearing a t-shirt and basketball shorts. "Did you change my clothes?"

"Yeah, those used to be my older brother's," Amy answered. "I washed your clothes. They're in the dryer now."

"Thanks Rose," Shadow said. "If I may ask, what were you talking about when you said you left because of one of your friends?"

"It's a long story." Amy sighed, sitting on the bed.

Shadow moved over to sit next to her. "I've got time."

-x-x-x-x-

_13-year-old Sonic was running to the park. He sat in front of a tree. He was completely at peace until he heard someone scream._

_ "SONIC!"_

_ "Oh man, it's Amy. I better hide." Sonic said to himself._

_ Sonic ran behind a bush, hoping Amy would not find him._

_ "SONIC! HELP ME!"_

_ "She's probably only saying that so I'll run to her. I'm out of here."_

_ Sonic ran out of the park. On the other side of the park, Amy was getting squeezed by one of Eggman's robots. She saw a blue blur run in the opposite direction._

_ "He didn't come to help me," Amy thought. "Fine, I'll handle this myself."_

_ Amy struggled to escape. She slipped out of the robot's grip and destroyed it. There was an explosion that knocked Amy down. Something made Amy's eyes start glowing red. They quickly went back to normal. Amy walked over to Eggman and grabbed him by the collar, a raised fist about to go in his direction._

_ "I'll give you three seconds Egghead, what did that half-thought out piece of shit do to me?" Amy asked._

_ "My machine made you a vampire." Eggman answered, cowering in fear._

_ "That gives me another reason to get out of here." Amy said solemnly, remembering how Sonic ran._

_ Amy dropped Eggman and ran toward her house._

-x-x-x-x-

"Ever since that day, I've kept my vampire side in check. I still transform but I don't lose control. I've never forgiven Sonic either." Amy replied.

"Wow…" Shadow said. "When do you transform?"

"Every other night," Amy answered. "I'm supposed to change tonight. That's why I'm trying to stay home this evening, so I don't lose control."

"You know," Shadow said. "I could help you get your vampire side in check permanently."

Amy laughed a bit. "You'd have to be a natural vampire to do that," Then Amy came to a realization. "You're a natural vampire, aren't you?"

"Yep," Shadow replied. "Ever since I was born, I've been a vampire. I could help you control your vampire side but you would have to be up to it."

"Well, what would happen?" Amy asked.

"You'd have to let me drink from you so my venom can travel through your blood, giving you the ability to control your vamp side." Shadow explained.

"When would that happen?"

"Sunset." Shadow replied.

"Okay." Amy replied.

Amy's phone started ringing. She picked it up.

"Hello?...Oh, Hi Rouge…Yeah, he's here…No! That didn't happen at all!...Fine, you can talk to him…"

Amy handed Shadow the phone.

(**Bold** is Shadow, _Italics_ is Rouge)

**What Rouge?**

_So this is where you ended up? Did you and Amy have fun last night?_

**Get your mind out of the gutter. That didn't happen at all.**

_ But you wanted it to happen, didn't you?_

** …Shut up!**

_ I'll take that as a yes. Anyway, Cream and Cosmo are making breakfast for everyone at Cream's house so you and Amy should come over._

**Okay. I'll tell her.**

_ Okay, we'll see you guys then._

Shadow hung up the phone and looked at Amy. Or at least where she was.

_Where did she go? _Shadow thought.

Shadow felt something move on his lap. He looked down and saw Amy's head in his lap. She had fallen asleep again. Shadow smiled down at her and stroked her hair. As long as Shadow just wanted to sit there, he and Amy had to go meet their friends. Shadow gently shook Amy's shoulder. Amy's eyes opened and saw scarlet eyes looking back at her.

"Sorry," Amy said, getting up. "I guess I just dozed off."

"It's okay," Shadow replied. "Rouge said Cosmo and Cream are making breakfast for everyone so we should probably get ready to go over to Cream's."

Amy nodded and left the room. Shadow headed to the bathroom to shower and brush his teeth. When he finished, he took his clothes out of the dryer and got dressed. Shadow waited downstairs in Amy's living room. He saw pictures of her and lots of their friends. He saw a picture of him and Amy that was taken about 6 years ago, before she left. Amy was 12 and Shadow was 13. Amy was straddling Shadow's waist while Shadow was lying on the ground, looking up at her. Both of them were blushing like crazy. Shadow would never forget that day.

-x-x-x-x-

_ "Cream, come on!" Amy shouted, running to the park._

_ The gang was having a picnic and Amy & Cream were supposed to bring the dessert. They just didn't realize they were running half an hour late. Amy was ahead of Cream and she didn't notice Shadow was right in front of her. She ran into Shadow, knocking them both down. Amy opened her eyes and noticed she was sitting on Shadow's waist. She and Shadow blushed._

_ "Sorry Shadow." Amy said._

_ FLASH!_

_ Shadow and Amy looked to their left and saw Rouge there with a camera. Amy stood up with anger._

_ "Tell me you're going to delete that picture." Amy growled._

_ "Nope." Rouge said, running away._

_ "Come back here!" Amy yelled, chasing Rouge with her hammer._

-x-x-x-x-

Amy came downstairs wearing a black tank top, skinny jeans, black leather boots, and a silver crescent necklace. Shadow couldn't take his eyes off her. His mouth was open with his jaw slack. Amy smiled and walked over to Shadow and closed his mouth with her hand.

"You, drooling before breakfast? I should have come back sooner." Amy teased.

Shadow rolled his eyes.

"So are we taking my bike or your car?" he asked.

"I'm anxious to ride a motorcycle so we'll take your bike." Amy replied.

Shadow nodded and grabbed his keys. Shadow and Amy walked out to Shadow's motorcycle. Shadow got on to his motorcycle and motioned for Amy to hop on behind him. Amy straddled the bike and wrapped her arms around his waist. Shadow started the bike and drove out of Amy's garage.

Cream and Cosmo made pancakes, bacon, eggs, coffee, and juice for everyone. Cream decided to let everyone have breakfast at the table on the side of her house. Everyone helped Cream carry the food outside. Just then, Shadow and Amy pulled up on Shadow's motorcycle. Amy and Shadow got off Shadow's motorcycle.

"That was fucking awesome!" Amy exclaimed.

"I thought you would like it." Shadow replied with a smile.

Amy looked over to the table to see Blaze, Rouge, Cream, and Cosmo staring at her with knowing smirks on their faces. Shadow saw the same thing from Knuckles, Silver, Sonic, Charmy, and Tails.

_Damn, I'm gonna get an earful later. _Shadow and Amy thought.

Shadow and Amy walked toward the table. Amy smelled the air and exhaled.

"It seems the students have surpassed the master. Excellent job." Amy teased.

"You have taught us well, Sensei." Cosmo and Cream teased back. They bowed Japanese style as did Amy.

"Okay," Knuckles said. "Enough teasing, let's eat!"

At breakfast, everyone talked amongst themselves. After they finished, Amy helped Cream and Cosmo wash the dishes. Amy finished and was about to go back home with Shadow until the girls pulled her back. Shadow was about to go help her but then he was pulled back by the guys. Knuckles pushed Shadow into his car and Rouge did the same with Amy. Rouge drove off with Amy and the girls while Knuckles drove off with Shadow and the guys.

"Seriously, guys?" Amy asked. "There are easier ways of talking to me."

"Yeah," Rouge said. "But we like this way better."


	5. Confessions & Forgiven

Amy walked into Rouge's house with the rest of the girls. Amy sat on Rouge's couch while the other girls looked at her expectantly.

"Why are you guys staring at me like that?" she asked.

"We want to know what happened between you and Shadow! Was it good?" Cream asked.

"Was what good?" Amy questioned.

"The sex!" The girls exclaimed.

At Knuckles' house, Shadow was going through the same Q & A session. It was now 2 in the afternoon and Shadow was getting sick of being questioned.

"Amy and I didn't do anything!" Shadow shouted.

"Bullshit Shadow," Sonic said. "You and Amy had to have done something."

"We didn't!" Shadow replied. "And why are you asking about this? Don't you like her?"

"Nah," Sonic answered. "It was just hotness shock or something. I'm falling for Sky, though."

"Who's Sky?" Charmy asked.

"That light blue hedgehog that we saw at G.U.N. the day Amy came back." Sonic answered.

The guys nodded in recognition. Knuckles turned to Shadow.

"But you and Amy have to do the nasty at some point," Knuckles said. "She already said she wanted to."

"I'm planning on it!" Shadow finally admitted.

"When?" The guys asked.

"Sunset," Shadow answered. "After…dinner."

Amy was still getting question after question shot at her. She finally decided to end it, for once and for all.

"Guys!" Amy shouted. "There's an easy way to figure this out."

"How?" the girls asked.

"Like this."

Amy flashed out of Rouge's house and reappeared in Knuckles' house, sitting next to Shadow. The guys looked at her, confused but before they could say anything, Amy grabbed Shadow's arm and flashed them to Amy's apartment.

"You have Chaos powers now?" Shadow asked. "And you can use them without the emerald?"

"Yep," Amy answered. "I learned a lot while I was gone."

"Obviously," Shadow replied. He looked out the window and saw the sun beginning to set over the horizon. "Are you ready?"

Amy looked out the window. "Yeah, I am."

Shadow walked toward Amy, his eyes becoming a darker red with each step. He held Amy in his arms. He leaned his head into the crook of her neck. Shadow exhaled and sunk his fangs into Amy's neck. Amy didn't even flinch; she just stood there and waited for Shadow to retract his fangs from her neck. When Shadow pulled away, Amy felt her neck with her hand. She felt two small holes in her skin. Thankfully, there wasn't any blood dripping from them.

"Okay," Shadow said. "How do you feel?"

"Calm." Amy replied.

"And how do you usually feel around this time?" Shadow asked.

"Around sunset, I usually feel…feral." Amy answered.

"That's a good sign," Shadow explained. "But I sorta have to get used to seeing you like this."

Amy's quills were a darker pink and her eyes were a dark red. Her teeth were a bright white and she now had fangs like Shadow's except hers were a little sharper.

Amy rolled her eyes with a smile on her face. "You'll get used to it and so will the others."

"You're going to tell them?" Shadow asked.

"I intend to." Amy replied. "They'll understand."

"Okay, if you say so." Shadow replied.

Amy kissed him. "I do say so."

Shadow smirked and pulled her back into a passionate kiss. Amy's arms flew around his neck. Shadow's fangs nipped at Amy's bottom lip. He pulled away and slipped Amy's tank top over her head, leaving her in a red strapless bra. Amy slipped Shadow's t-shirt over his head. Just as Shadow was about to unclip Amy's bra, the doorbell rang.

"Goddamn it." the two hedgehogs said in unison.

They pulled their shirts back on and Amy answered the door. Everyone was standing outside Amy's door with unhappy looks on their faces. They were greeted with the same look from Amy but she let them in anyway. They all found somewhere to sit in Amy's living room. Amy and Shadow cast a dirty look at all of them. They looked at Shadow and Amy with confused glances until they realized that when they came in, Shadow and Amy could have been in the middle of something not so innocent. They also realized Shadow looked a little bit more intimidating than usual and Amy looked completely different.

Just then, the doorbell rang a second time. This time Amy's face lit up with a smile. She already knew who it was because she could also see the future. When she opened the door, she saw Charmy standing there with a smaller bee, that didn't look any older than six years old, wearing a blue sundress. Charmy smiled at Amy.

"Hi Amy," Charmy greeted. "I thought we could come and meet the team now. And this is my little sister, Honey."

Amy crouched down so she was face-to-face with Honey. "Hello Honey, I'm Amy."

Honey looked at Amy. "Hi." she said quietly.

"There's no need to be shy, we're all friends here. That's a very pretty dress you're wearing. Is that your favorite color?"

Honey nodded slightly. Amy smiled.

"Blue is my favorite color, too."

Honey's face lit up in a smile and she hugged Amy. Charmy and Amy laughed a bit. Then, Amy stood up while holding Honey and motioned for Charmy to follow her inside. Charmy closed the door behind them.

"Okay guys, this is Charmy," she said, motioning her head towards him. "And this is Honey."

Charmy and Honey waved to the group. Amy started introducing everybody in a circle.

"Okay, there is Sonic, Knuckles, Rouge, Tails—you two will have a lot to talk about Charmy, then there's Cosmo, Cream, Silver, Blaze, and you know Shadow."

Honey looked over at Shadow and he gave her a small smile. He didn't want to scare her with his fangs. Honey smiled at him and reached over to him. Amy noticed this so she walked over to Shadow and put Honey in his arms. He smiled at Honey then at Amy. Amy smiled back and walked over to Charmy.

"So guys, I talked to the commander and he said Charmy and his sister might become G.U.N. agents." Amy announced.

"That's cool," Sonic said. "They can hang out with us."

"Really?" Charmy asked.

"Yep, I told you they would like you guys," Amy replied. "Now we just need somewhere for you and Honey to live."

"They need somewhere to live?" Tails asked.

"Yeah, we're orphans." Charmy replied.

"I've got it," Amy replied. "You can stay in the house next door. It's in my name anyway."

"Thanks Amy." Charmy replied.

"No problem," Amy turned to Shadow. "Shadow, can you take Charmy and Honey next door? I want to tell the guys something."

Shadow nodded and took Honey and Charmy outside. Amy closed the door behind him and turned toward the group.

"So, what is it?" Sonic asked.

"I could tell you," Amy said. "Or I could show you."

Just then, Amy's red eyes became even darker and her fangs grew sharper. Two large bat wings emerged from her back. The wings were black with a crimson sheen to them. The group gasped.

"Surprising, I know. I did the same thing when I saw these." Amy said, stretching out her wings and then folding them against her back.

"Amy," Rouge said. "What happened to you?"

"Why don't you ask Sonic?" Amy said with a deeper voice overlapping hers. The gang cringed at this. "He's the reason I left anyway."

Sonic looked alarmed at this. "What did I do?"

"Six years ago, I called for your help and you never came." Amy replied. "You hid then ran away."

"That still doesn't explain how you became…" Knuckles started.

"A vicious bloodsucker? A new menace to the night life? Nothing better than the common mosquito?" Amy said bitterly with the deep voice overlapping hers again.

"Well…I guess." Knuckles replied.

"I was caught in the grip of a robot Eggman had created," Amy started. "I called for Sonic's help and when I saw him run away I managed to defeat the robot myself. When the robot exploded, my eyes started to glow red. I asked Eggman what happened and he said the machine turned me into a vampire."

The room was completely silent. Amy looked at the group with her piercing red eyes. She finally spoke.

"You should consider yourselves lucky," Amy said. "If I didn't get help, I could have been feasting on all of you."

The group was shocked. "What!?"

"All of you could have been dead right now." Amy said dismissively.

"Well, who helped you?" Sonic asked.

"Shadow." Amy said bluntly.

The room was silent.

"He helped me control my cravings," Amy explained. "I can't believe none of you knew you were working alongside a natural born vampire."

"Shadow's a vampire?" Cream asked.

"Always has and always will be," Amy said. "And thanks to Sonic, every other night this is who I become. I will forever be a bloodsucker, an immortal, a disgrace."

Sonic looked down in shame.

"But I want to say I forgive you."

Sonic's head snapped up and a small smile took place on his face. Then he looked perplexed. "Why?"

"I got your gift," Amy replied. "I thought it was very thoughtful. I may have been all over the place, but they found a way to get it to me."

The smile reappeared on Sonic's face. The rest of the gang looked confused.

"What was the gift?" Cosmo asked.

"It was actually two gifts," Amy replied. "But they're both important to me."

Amy got two black cases, one larger and one smaller, out of a closet and placed them on the floor. She opened them both and took something out of the smaller one. She pulled out a Chinese Maplewood violin. The violin looked brand new and if you looked at it you could see a distorted reflection. The fingerboard was made out of ebony maple. Everyone, except Sonic, looked amazed.

"It's beautiful." Blaze said breathlessly.

"It should be," Sonic said. "I spent 2,000 rings on that."

Amy laughed and put the violin back in its case.

"What's the other gift?" Silver questioned.

Amy walked over to the larger case and pulled out a guitar. The guitar was gray with a black rose on the front. In her hand, there was a black guitar pick with a gray rose on it.

"I thought you already had a guitar." Cream said.

"I do," Amy admitted. "I have an electric guitar. I really needed an acoustic one and Sonic got one for me."

Sonic smiled at her.

"When I came back from a mission, I saw these two black cases in my office with an envelope with my name on it." Amy said. "A few guards had already checked them over and said they were safe. I walked over to my desk and picked up the envelope. It said, 'Rouge told me that you had left. I'm not sure why you did but I never had a chance to give you these. I hope that one day you can come back. Everyone misses you, even Shadow. I hope you'll be able to use these someday. Sonic.' I opened both cases and saw these. I finished out the year and made arrangements to come back to New York."

"So, we're cool?" Sonic asked, standing up.

"Of course we're cool." Amy said, hugging Sonic.

Just then, Shadow came back. Amy looked over to him. Amy let go of Sonic and walked over to Shadow.

"Are they settled in?" Amy asked.

Shadow nodded. "They are but they could use some clothes."

Amy nodded. "We'll take them to the mall in a little while."

Later, everyone's video watches lit up. The commander's face showed up on the screen.

"I need you to come down to headquarters first thing in the morning. We're sending you all after Eggman."


	6. Author's Note

Hey, disneychic13 here. So all my stories are going to be put in a pot and placed on the back burner since school starts in like a week. I'll upload if I get around to it during school. So yeah. Listen to Evanescence cuz they rock. Peace.


End file.
